


Redstoner | The Red Sun Never Sets (Mithross Fanfic)

by GlitteryDemon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Backwards Messages, Comfort, Corresponding Story With Wattpad, Creepy, Demonic Possession, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Redstoner, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryDemon/pseuds/GlitteryDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Redstoner had eliminated..er..I-I mean, became friends forever with two, all he needed was one more :) Or as it seems....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...Three Bffs...

 

"All of this is really really nice, Ross. But, do you have anything you want to show me personally? That you just created, for me?" Those were the words that began his fall into his doom. 

"What did you do with them Ross?!" Sky shouted, moving forward towards the trap from changing the male's game mode, his tone full of worry and anger.

"Shoot..." Ross muttered under his breath as he paced the cage he was now in, trying to think of something, the voices in his head telling him he needed to get Sky and that he was going to fail. Finally, he spoke, "Nothing!" His stature and expression turning to that of horror as he was feeling closed in - much of what he caused Barney...

As the redstoner gathered the gold from the dispenser, the gold-loving man spoke once more, "ROSS!" Seemingly trying to grab the male's attention. Ross stared at Sky with an innocent look, holding the gold in his hands, "You can have this... if you just let me out~" He purred.

He gulped as Sky answered grimly, "I'm not letting you out, Ross." He looked around below, staring at all the red-stone inventions, trying to spot his friends somewhere...

"Did...did you hurt them?" Sky asked as he turned back to Ross, his eyes filling with tears. Ross shook his head, "N-No..I..uh..you see.." he gave up trying to lie and tried gazing out to the dirt that covered Barney, Sky following his gaze.

"I'm trying to look...uh...is there a dirt box down there?" He asked the leader.

Sky padded to the edge of the platform, looking down and indeed seeing the dirt placed in a box like form. "Y-Yes"

"Then Barney might still be in it" Ross said simply, not even trying to sugar-coat it for his friend.

"How long has it been, Ross?!" Sky demanded, his fingers sparking with the gold power he wielded, having it only because of his amulet.

Ross gulped, backing up until his back hit the back bars, "Mm..couple weeks? He kept saying 'let me out' and I said when he calmed down, I'd show him some more of my inventions and we'd have a great time!" He cried out, a grin present on his face.

**"Ross..."**

"You've lost it man!" Sky said, backing up until he was at the edge of the ladder.

Ross took the bars, shaking them, "N-No! It's the sun! THE SUN NEVER SETS!" He screamed, shaking his head as another image flashed across his eyes, saying he had failed.

"Ross..I'm leaving you here" Sky concluded, his jaw set at his decision. With that, he started climbing down.

Quickly, Ross yelled, "N-NO! Just..take the-!" He threw the ingots and widened his eyes as he saw the gold land near the pressure plate, he threw another, "M-Maybe I can.." he murmured to himself.

Sky quickly saw what the male was doing and climbed up, running over and picking up the gold, "Yeah, I'm going to take it. But- I'm..I'm leaving you here" His voice cracking some. 

"No, but you should step on the-" Ross began, but was interrupted, "I'm not gonna. I'm not gonna do that" Sky said, making his way to the latter once more. 

Ross choked on his own breath, circling his spot, "I-I can't get out of here though!" A beginning of a sob making its way out his mouth.

"Goodbye Ross" Sky's words echoing in Ross' head, making him panic more.

"N-No! No please..it never sets..." Ross sobbed as he gripped the bars, looking over at the red sun that was glowing brightly.

"This is your doing! Goodbye Ross" Sky called up to him, heading down the latter.

"NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WALK IN HERE!" Ross shouted, tears streaming down his face as he shook the bars roughly. "WE WERE GONNA BE FRIENDS FOREVER!" He screamed, pounding on the door, hiccuping every now and then. "FRIENDS FOREVER!" He cried out.

Sky shut out his ex-friend and ran over to the dirt box, getting a shovel from creative and digging at the dirt. When he heard the coughing, he got a diamond pick and hammered away, when the door broke, out came a half-dead Barney, the dino/human-hybrid's breathing ragged and his ribs looking as if they were about to break from him just laying on them.

Sky widened his eyes at the sight, his hands lighting up with the gold dust/power, drifting them over the male. Barney gasped as he felt his health shoot up, "Adams! Ross is of the crazy! W-We needs to gets out of here, man!" He cried as he got up, looking over at the platform where Ross was still screaming, squinting his one eye before looking to Sky, the leader nodding.

The pair split to look for Jin, before Barney called him over to a sand/sandstone compacted trap of sorts, the both of them hearing a faded call for help. They both began to dig, Sky with a shovel and Barney with his hands. Once they saw a trap door, Jin looked up and cried out hoarsely, "Adam.." 

Sky pressed down on the pressure plate, Barney helping Jin out, the male in the same condition as Barney was. The dino's one eye glowed a deep purple, Jin's eyes turning that same color, his body slowly taking a healthy shape. "Theres you go Jin" The hybrid said, Jin smiling and nodding in thanks.

Jin rested against Barney, still weak though from being stuck down there in the closed space, looking over as Ross was still shouting for help and that Sky and him were to be best of friends. 

The leader held his friends as he typed in the chat, before entering and the group disappearing from the server. 

Ross looked up as a new message came from the chat, "SkythekidRS ThatGuyBarney Jinbop have left your server"

Ross screamed as the sun glowed brighter, falling down onto his knees and sobbing out. Until another image flashed across his eyes- 

**'CHECK YOUR INVENTORY YOU IDIOT'**

The small male brought up his inventory and grinned at the red stone torch, he grabbed it and set it down. The door flung open, the sun glowing brighter. 

A crooked smile spread across Ross' face

"Reset for me? I'd like to try mods~" 

Ross suddenly stood in an empty sand-stone landscape, chests and such set up. A table with a bowl of candy corn on it also appeared. As the male made his way over, he noticed a photo in it, picking it up, he widened his eyes...

"Max?"


	2. ...You're Okay...

Ross was sitting on the chair to the table as he waited for Max, having contacted the male to help him. He saw the male before the chat message came up.

"Ma-" His voice caught as he saw Sky, Jin, Barney, and Shelby come in after. He backed up, going behind the chests. 

"How in the hell did you get out?!" Sky growled, his sun-shades fading and revealing solid gold eyes that were smoking.

Ross whimpered, "I-I- please don't put me back, I don't want to fail them again, I can't, they'll kill me!" The male cried out. 

Max grimaced as he looked at his best-friend, and crush..hey don't judge, he loved the nerdy male- only attracted to him really. "Adam wait" 

The red-head padded forward and cupped the male's face, Ross flinching out of them. Max hugged Ross, "You're okay, no one's going to get you" he said.

Ross tried struggling out of the male's grasp, "N-No you don't understand, you have to go! I'll kill you all! Please!!"

**"Leave!"**

Max held on to the small one, pushing down the ridiculous hoodie and stroking the male's brown hair. "It's okay, you're okay" he soothed. 

The struggles slowly came to a halt, Ross panting softly and resting against Max, his eyes slipping shut.

Though a minute later, they opened and they were a deep red. Ross gripped Max's collar and threw him over to the group, literally.

**".stoidi ERA yllaer ouY ?yot YM yawa ekat dluoc uoy kniht yllaer uoy diD. citoidi os era uoy, loof uoY"**

A demonic voice came through Ross' mouth. 

**".reverof ereh kcuts s'eH"**

The voice added. 

Sky growled and shot a gold blast from his hand, the demon raised a brow and Ross' own hands lit up with red stone dust, flicking the power to the side, the sand exploding. 

**".ssem a edam uoY"**

The leader's eyes faltered, backing up with his friends, Max and Shelby though moving forward. 

"What are you both doing?" Sky hissed, watching in horror. 

Shelby shouted to the demon, "Ross, I know you're in there, you can FIGHT it, you've done it before!" 

"Yeah Ross, come to me, baby" Max whispered, everyone's eyes widening. The demon staying stoic, until Ross' face twisted and the baby-blue eyed softy showed, "Max!" He cried

 **"!ecnahc ruoy dah uoY !tar uoy, kcab yatS"** The demon showing once more before blasting red-stone at Max. Shelby moving and creating a silver and pink shield, blocking the attack from Max.

"Go Max!" Shelby shouted

Max nodding, before going around the shield, his own golden Z amulet glowing. He was next to Shelby, next- he was next to Ross.

The red-head forced the demon to the ground, pinning Ross' hands down to the ground forcefully.

"Ross, c'mon baby, fight the bastard. I believe in you love!" Max cried, growling at the struggling he got in return. When it stopped, he looked down.

Ross turned his head, looking up at Max with bright blue eyes, "M-Max, I-I did it, let me up." He said softly

Max smiled and did just that, only to miss a shot of redstone to the chest. He moved back, before speed-running to Shelby once more. Ross got up and growled-

**".siht tuoba esle enoyna llet t'nod dna evael uoy fi ,evil ot ecnahc a uoy evig lliw I .ENOG s'eh ,ENIM is hE"**

Max growled, "We're not leaving until you leave the fuck Ross alone!" He shouted, his face growing red with anger.

The demon chuckled

**"~yakO"**

As another blast came towards Max, Jin came running and manipulated the attack, turning it to a light black and purple color before sending it right back.

The demon widening his red eyes and diving out of the way, growling before preparing another attack. He perked up though as he heard Jin speak, keeping the attack back.

"You forgot he has other friends!" Jin shouted to the demon. 

Shelby with her shield came over, "Yeah, we'll never leave Ross! We know he didn't do anything wrong!" She growled

Barney came up beside Jin, "Hes gots the friends hes needs rights heres." His one eye glowed a deep purple, summoning a sword of the same deep color.

Finally, Sky came up, his eyes glowing a deep gold, "Ross, if you can hear me, fight, fight your hardest. You can do it, we all believe in you." He smiled

The demon hissed, before groaning, falling to his knees, a roar sounding from Ross' throat.

Max stepped forward, "Time to end this sucker." He said, before speed running to Ross, his hands a yellow color as they literally dove into Ross' chest. With his transparent-yellow like hands, he slowly pulled out a red-stone glowing spirit.

A roar let out before the spirit flew to the red-stone sun, the sky turning into a weird shade of red and blue. Max caught the unconscious breathing Ross, looking up.

"The red sun never sets" Sky whispered, "That's it! We need to get it to set!" He cried

Max looked down at Ross, "The only one who can work command blocks in this server is Ross, and he's kinda NOT AWAKE RIGHT NOW" He shouted.

On cue, Ross' eyes fluttered open, widening them as he dug his face into Max's chest, whimpering as he saw the familiar sky.

"Ross, baby, you need to get the sun to set" Max said, pulling Ross away from him, "You can end it here and now"

"I-I can't, it never sets" Ross said softly, tearing up.

Max wiped away the tear, before kissing the male, "I believe in you Ross" he murmured as he pulled away. 

Ross gulped and brought a command block and redstone supplies. He slowly made one of his old inventions before clicking into the block.

He shut his eyes as he saw an image flash across his face, he shook his head and typed, "Set Sun" before clicking enter.

The sky flickered like a bad monitor screen, before the red sun slowly started heading towards the horizon. Images flashed across everyone's eyes, saying **'HE'** would come back and he would take what was rightfully his own. 

Ross whimpered and hugged Max tightly, "T-Thank you, thank you so much!" He cried happily, smiling. 

Max smiled and looked over at Sky, "Let's go home" he said softly as night fell. 

Sky and the others gathered around Ross and Max, before the leader typed into the chat. The group disappearing from the server. 

SkythekidRS left this server

ThatGuyBarney left this server

Jinbop left this server

ShubbyYT left this server

Mithzan left this server

** _House_Owner left this server_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hey guys, been a long time since I posted here, so why not upload a romance/fanfiction type one~! So yes, I did trail it away from the main villain (who was Sky) but I thought that would make it more interesting c: And as you noticed through this story, I've given the dirts powers. 
> 
> Sky - Blasts of BUDDER, Healing, Flying, Exiting Servers At Will
> 
> Barney - Healing, Summoning
> 
> Jin - Manipulation of Attacks, Magic
> 
> Shelby - Shield Summon, Can Raise The Dead
> 
> Max - Speed-Running, Internal Work (fixing broken bones, healing internal bleeding, pulling out evil spirits, etc.)
> 
> Ross - Redstoner * 1. Someone who can manipulate and deal with redstone at will
> 
> But, yeah! If you guys want S EXX in this, please comment and leave a kudo, it'll let me know. Thanks for reading~!)


End file.
